


Supposed to be Hero

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to take a look at my other works. You can find me on Tumblr too on @harrypotterfanfictionwriter





	Supposed to be Hero

Neville was just walking around, when he heard the soft sobbing on the corrider. He stood still, listening better. Slowly following the sound, only to end up in moaning Myrtles bathroom.

Softly he opened the door, peeking inside. After not seeing any dangerous in a first glance, he walked in completely.

"Hello is anyone here" he called out.

The sobbing stilled at his words. Deciding to start opening stalls, Neville started to open them one by one.

The first two nothing. However in the third one a young man was sat on the toilet seat. His body shook as he sobbed further.

Neville kneeled down in front of the man.

"Harry" he said placing a hand on the others knee.

At this the man looked up wiping furious at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. However not succeeding.

"Hey Harry, it's alright you don't have to be strong for me".

More sobs sounded, words said in between them.

"I have to be. It's like the prophet says I'm supposed to be strong and brave. The golden gryffindor boy, the saviour. Their hero".

At the end he was crying full out, clutching at Neville.

Neville frowned at Harry, hugging him close.

"You want to know why I think you're a hero?"

A nod was all he got.

"I think you're a hero because even in hard times you try to help others. You're a hero because you're kind to everyone. You help everyone with the aftermath of the war, even when not feeling it yourself. You're a hero because you help your friends. You're a hero because you express your feelings and are yourself. Not what the prophet expects of you".

After his words Neville fell quiet again, just letting Harry hold onto him. Waiting for his crying to die down. Waiting till he found a bit better again.

After some more minutes, Harry pulled back. His face covered in tears. Neville got some toiletpaper and wiped away most.

"Thank you" Harry said, getting out the toilet stall.

"It's alright, we all need a shoulder to cry on sometimes."

Harry frowned slightly, but eventually nodded.

"You're right. But also thank you for your words."

Neville nodded once more, before saying one last thing.

"If you ever need such again, my door is always open".

And with these words he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to take a look at my other works. You can find me on Tumblr too on @harrypotterfanfictionwriter


End file.
